The Violinist
by LornaHasNoLife
Summary: Eva Blackwell or Riley Johnson as she had come to be known in the town of Storybrooke is a 17 year old girl, there was nothing special about her. Her violin however, now that was something quite special. (Eventual Peter Pan x OC) I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS ONLY EVA/RILEY Face claim for Eva is Lindsey Stirling
1. Chapter 1

_The Violinist_

_Born in the Enchanted Forest was a young girl by the name of Eva Blackwell, she was the only daughter of Maria and James Blackwell. The young girl worked alongside her family on a small farm, but this however was not the life she wished to lead. The 16 year old girl dreamed of music, and every year she would beg her mother and father for a violin. She was answered with the same disappointing response every year.  
"Im sorry Eva, we cannot afford it. Perhaps next year"_

_This was until the eve of her 17__th__ birthday. While she watered and tended to the crops on the far side of her family's farm she was approached by a man, an aged man with what seemed like grey skin.  
"Hello dearie" _

_The voice sounded sickly sweet to her small ears. The young girl turned her head to greet the strange mane that stood in her fields._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Someone with the ability to grant you birthday wish"_

_This caused young Eva to forget about any suspicion that may have entered her mind._

"_You see dearie, I see you in the town square everyday watching those musicians and I couldn't help but noticed how envious you seemed"_

_Eva watched the man with curiosity, he seemed strange but she hardly cared by this point, he seemed to be offering her the very thing she wished for the most._

"_Who are you?" She asked and she straitened herself out. The man in front of her stepped forward and bowed._

"_My apologies, my name is Rumpelstiltskin" Eva took a frightened step back, a small branch crunching beneath her feet. "So you've heard of me" This wasn't a question. It was a statement._

"_I've heard of your deals and I want nothing to do with them or you" She spat before quickly turning on her feet to run back to her house._

"_Suit yourself then, I guess I will just have to dispose of this lovely instrument then"_

_Eva's feet stopped and she turned her head to see the man holding a beautiful black violin and bow. _

"_It's a shame really; I've been told it creates the most beautiful music in the land"_

_Eva took a step forward, towards the man._

"_What would you want in return?"_

_This caused an evil grin to form on his face._

"_Nothing much dearie, just you help and support when I need it"_

"_That's all?" she asked him in a state of shock, this hardly seemed fitting of his reputation. He was after all the Dark One._

"_That is all." He said while taking her hand and placing the instrument into her palm._

"_Just sign the dotted line and it's all yours". _

_As he said this, as if out of no were a large piece of paper and a pen appeared in his hands. Eva hesitated for a small moment before reaching forward and taking the pen in her spare hand and quickly signing her name along the small dotted line at the bottom of the paper. And then it was gone along with the man._

_-(Page break)-_

_Many years passed and Eva never heard from the man again, things began to confuse her though. Over the past five years she hadn't aged. Not even a day, she still looked like a young 17 year old girl. Another thing that was odd is that she never seemed to become ill anymore, she never coughed, sneezed or even got a head ache. _

_One day Eva became bored with the questions that plagued her mind and promised to find the man she met in her parent's crop fields, but as soon as she thought it he appeared._

"_You have questions I assume?" he stated as she blinked and tried to get over the shock of him appearing._

"_Y-yes, this violin you gave me" she paused "I haven't aged a day since I first played it"_

"_Well of course you haven't dearie, it's enchanted" he stated as though it would have been obvious "Yu don't believe I would have any other kind did you?"_

_She stared at him in shock before looking down at the violin that rested on the table by her bed._

"_W-what does it do?"_

"_Well it will keep you young, can't have you growing old now, you could come be of use someday" he said with a wistful laugh_

"_Different things can be accomplished by the many wondrous tunes that you play"_

_This made her eyes widen further as her head snapped to look at him._

"_What kind of things?"_

"_It depends dearie, on the song you play; only certain people can play this instrument, People who have music inside them. _

_Eva looked at the man confused that made no sense to her. You cannot have music inside of you, it is something created by someone._

"_With this Instrument you can protect, heal and control" he finished and she nodded._

"_And that's why you asked for my support and help when you first gave it to me"_

-(Page break)-

Henry stopped reading his book and looked over to his baby sitter who sat on the sofa across from him, head phones in, bobbing her head up and down to the music that flooded her ears as she flipped though her school work.

For a split second he could have sworn she was the girl in the book, same cloths, hair and face but that image was gone the second it entered his mind.

She still looked like her though, same light brown hair with a red tint, same blue-grey eyes, same short but confidant stance, same pale skin. It had to be her.

Henry had finally found out who his baby sitter; Riley Johnson really was.


	2. Chapter 2

Along the pier, ready to board the Jolly Rodger stood the group of unlikely allies. Rumpelstiltskin, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Emma Swan, Snow White and Prince Charming.

An uneasy silence was among them as they each said good bye to their friends in the town.

"Is every one ready?" Emma said looking around at the group they all nodded signalling that they were indeed ready to set sail to never land, all except Rumpelstiltskin.

"No just yet dearie, im waiting on someone" which cause everyone to look over at him in confusion.

"Who?" Snow asked in her confusion and the dark one turned to loom at her with a smile.

"An old friend that will come in handy on our journey"

Just as they were discussing the soft sound of foots steps could be heard on the wooden floor they stood on, the group turned to see a young girl approaching them. The young girl stood at only five foot and two inches and looked to be a healthy weight.

She had long light brown hair that gave off a reddish shin when the light hit it; her hair was set into waves that ended just below her shoulder blades. The girl's eyes seemed dull and boring as they were a colourless grey and had a bold frame of eyeliner around them that flicked out towards her temple. She had pale skin that more than likely burn when exposed to the sun for long periods of time, her face however held a slight blush from walking in the cold weather.

"Miss Blackwell I take it you found what I sent you for?" Mr Gold questioned and the girl nodded before pulling an object from the holster that was on her back.

The group looked at her in confusion, all except Mr Gold and Regina.

"A Violin?" Emma questioned before looking over to Mr Gold "How will this help"

"It's not the Violin who will help us, rather its player" He replied vaguely causing Regina to roll her eyes at the man.

"Only Miss Blackwell has ever been able to play the violin, its music is been said to heal and protect" The Evil Queen explained and the group looked at the girl with confused faces.

"Each tune has its own power, some heal, some protect, some locate and some can even control. Yu just have to know what tune to play" The girl said in a soft voice.

"Why would you help us?" Prince Charming asked in confusion "We don't know you"

"Mr Gold was the one who presented me with this instrument many years ago, im just keeping me end of the deal" she explained before pausing "Besides I use to know Henry, and he's a good kid"

They all nodded while watching her curiously, Hook however become bored and coughed slightly.

"Should we be off then?"

-(Page Break)-

"So what's your name then?" Hook asked the young girl as he moved his ship away from the small town of Storybrooke.

"Eva Blackwell" She said while looking around as Hook threw something into the open water ahead of them causing a portal to open in the middle of the sea.  
"Where are we going?" She shouted above the now raging wind as large waves hit the sides of the boat.

The Pirate turned to the girl with a grimace.

"Neverland"

-(Page Break)-

Peter Pan watched the bickering of the people on board the ship that had just landed on his islands waters, a smirk rose to his face as he remembered whose ship it was.  
The game had just become much more interesting for the teenaged boy as he observed each other the group. Snow White, Prince Charming and the Evil Queen stood by his own son, Rumpelstiltskin and Emma Swan. They all argued and yelled over one another about what they should do.

Up on the Helm of the ship was Pan's old _"friend" _Killian Joan's, also known as Hook and beside sat a girl Pan had never seen before, or even heard of for that matter.

She sat on the steps that led down to the deck where the group was arguing, rubbing her head. She looked no older than 17 and the fact Pan didn't know who or what she was worried him, though not much.

Peter pan watched her curiously; she did not join in with the loud argument happening a few feet away from her, instead she played with the strings of a ….violin?

"_Who brings such a toy on a rescue mission" _Pan thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. After another second of observing the ship he decided to locate Henry.

It was time for his game to truly begin.

-(Page Break)-

Eva rubbed her head as the bickering continued for what seemed like hours, when she looked up however she was in a state of shock. Mr Gold was gone.

"The hell?" the young girl asked while standing up. "Where did he go?"

"God knows, he thinks he can find Henry on his own" Regina said in annoyance and Eva let out a small sigh.

"Then why did he bring me" she muttered to herself before turning to Hook "I want to go onto the island"

This of course caused him to raise an eyebrow at the girl.

"On your own? You'll be killed by Pans boys the moment they find you" He said, shocked at her request and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine, I'll be faster than all of you together and I have my Violin" She said quickly and Regina turned to look at her.

"What are you going to do, walk into Pans camp playing?" her tone was sarcastic and Eva let out an annoyed sigh.

"No but if I move on my own, I'll find him faster and when I do I can let you know if he is ok or not"

"You'll be caught" Snow said immediately and Eva nodded.

"Yes, but if I manage to find him or Pans Camp I can tell you where we are" Eva stressed and Emma raised a brow

"How do you plan to do that?"

Eva smiled and lifted her Violin to rest on her shoulder before dragging her bow across the instruments stings causing a deafening, high pitched note to be released into the air. The group winced slightly at the sound.

"Yeah that should do it" Hook said, the wince still present on his face. "Are you sure though love, you might get hurt"

"I'll be fine, it's the best way to find out where he is and if he is ok, besides if the catch me I will be able to keep an eye one him right?"

Snow, Charming and Emma looked hesitant at first but they nodded eventually.

"Be careful and you know…. Erm do that thing if you need us" Emma said awkwardly while gesturing to the Violin and Eva nodded.

"Thank you" Regina said with a small smile as everyone prepared to pull up close enough to short for me to jump off the ship and Eva turned to give her a smile.

"Its fine, I just figured it would be a good way to make sure he's not hurt or anything" Eva said and Regina nodded in appreciation before pulling a small bag out of her pocket.

"Here" She said placing it into the teenager's hands "It's not much but it will cause a distraction if you need to get away"

At this small gesture Eva smiled at the Queen, She understood why Regina was being nice. She was risking her own safety for the boy the Queen had raised.

Eva found it odd that everyone believed the Queen was a heartless monster when it was clear as day that she would do anything for her son.

"Thank You" Eva said quietly before moving towards top deck as the neared a cliff she would be able to jump across onto.

"Are you sure about this?" Snow asked her and the teenager nodded and walked over to the rail "Remember, if you need us, play your Violin and we will find you" Charming added as Eva placed her violin into the harness on her back and climbed over the rail with ease.

Fear jolted though her as she looked down and saw a rather large drop but she swallowed quickly and held onto the rail with on hand, using her other for balance before quickly jumping across on to the rock surface.

She gave a small wave to the ship before quickly disappearing into the trees.

**A/N:  
OK so I know this isn't very good, but im not too good on how to start things when it comes to writing and I wanted to get straight to it. I will be changing a few things during this story and if you have any ideas I would gladly take them into consideration. I apologies for my spelling and I would love for you guys to review.**


End file.
